Engaged
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Lucy and Jack are so happily engaged, she hardly notices that her apartment is falling apart around her. (One draft one shot)


Lucy had been busy recently, and happily so. She had found and started a new job, at a public library. She still spent long hours in an uncomfortable chair but at least she had more freedom to walk around and could fill the long hours reading whatever she pleased. After work, she liked to take the EL to Jack's workshop. She'd sit on his work bench and tell him about her day at the library, the new book she was reading. She was always happy to watch him work. He seemed to be getting more and more orders and told her he was happy how his business was growing. He assured her he would schedule everything around their wedding and honeymoon. She believed him and didn't worry too much about this. He still hadn't told her what their honeymoon would be and she looked forward to the surprise nearly as much as she looked forward to their wedding day. More often than not, when Lucy took the EL to Jack's workshop, she ended up staying late, and eventually scrambling into the passenger seat of his box truck to stay at his apartment for the night.

Lucy had also began spending most weekends at the Callahan's apartment out in the suburbs. The cab ride was long and little pricey but the moment Midge opened the door, excitedly announcing over her shoulder that Lucy was finally there… the moment Lucy stepped into the entryway, letting Saul or Ox take her sweater, Mary rushing up to her with a tricky math problem or book report that needed editing… well, any amount of time at the Callahan's was worth it. Jack had had several large orders due in a row and often got caught up late at the workshop on Friday nights. He'd make it to the house long after his parents and sister had gone to bed. Lucy usually slept on the couch waiting for him and would wake when the headlights of his box truck swept over the living room. She'd hug her blanket around her shoulders tightly and stumble up to answer the door for him. She'd kiss him sleepily and he'd apologize for being late once, twice, three times. Sometimes, he'd led her to the guest bedroom and they'd fall asleep beside together, sometimes she'd fall back asleep on the couch and he'd sleep on the recliner next to her. On Saturday mornings, she'd join Mary, Midge, and Elsie driving around the suburbs, hunting for garage sales. More often than not, Elise and Midge were able to talk her into staying for dinner and Sunday morning mass.

All of this to say, Lucy hadn't been home much. Jack had taken her cat to his apartment actually. He took her back and forth to the workshop so Lucy knew she was happy and taken care of. In fact, Lucy realized it'd been four days since she'd stepped foot in her apartment building. She held her breath and hoped Joe Jr. wouldn't somehow feel her presence and appear. She entered the apartment and rushed to the turn the heat on. She opened the fridge to take inventory and rolled her eyes when she discovered that the shelves of the fridge door had fallen off and lay forgotten and useless on the kitchen counter. She closed the fridge and instinctively opened the freezer to help herself to a glass of ice water but… of course she had forgotten that the freezer was empty, as it hadn't been getting cold enough to keep everything frozen in a month. Lucy rolled her eyes and literally waved her hand at the fridge, deciding it wasn't worth worrying over. She didn't need groceries. She was never home and she was dieting for the wedding anyway.

Lucy was able to wave away the broken refrigerator… and the dead lightbulb in her bedroom. But when she went to open her closet and the door knob fell off in her hand? Well, that was just too much. She looked around the apartment and signed dramatically. She could go downstairs, knock on Joe Sr.'s door and complain. But she knew Joe Sr. would just send Joe Jr. up and that Joe Jr. would just mosey around the apartment for a few hours and everything would be just as terrible as it was before he had been there. So, she picked up the phone and dialed Jack's workshop. When he answered, she said something she'd never said to him before: "I need help."

An hour later, Jack stood in the kitchen with her. Both of their hands were on their hips, surveying the situation. Finally, Jack said, "When does your lease end?"

"End of the month," she answered. "So, about four weeks. I have an appointment with Joe Sr. next week to discuss a short term lease to… to get me until the wedding."

"Sure…" Jack said slowly. "You could do that… or...you could move in with me." Lucy whipped her face to look at him quickly. She seemed speechless."Come on, Luce," Jack said softly. "We'll be married in just a few months and you're always over there anyway and it's closer to the library. But-" She opened her mouth to say something and he held up a hand to stop her. "But really I'm asking you to move in with me because I love you and I'm excited to start a life with you."

Every inch of Lucy softened when Jack said that. It wasn't a matter of logistics or convenience; it was love. Lucy kissed him happily and teasingly said, "Only if you agree to get a new comforter."

"A new comforter? My comforter is totally cool."

"It's denim, Jack. We'll pick something together, okay?"

He agreed and they kissed again. Lucy had called Jack thinking he would replace the lightbulb and fix the closet door knob. Instead, he pulled out some cardboard boxes out of his box truck and they started packing her things, preparing to have her moved by the end of the month.


End file.
